The First Battle of Osgiliath
by Dino-Scribe
Summary: The first battle of Osgiliath, as Faramir recalls it before Boromir had to leave to Rivendell. Please R&R!
1. The Battles Begin

Disclaimer: None of the Lord of the Rings characters in this story are mine.  
  
Faramir sat down in Henneth Anun, rather distressed. He picked up a broken horn. "My brother," Faramir said to himself while looking down at the horn. "Why was it you and not me that has perished from this world?" Faramir's memory began to stray back, back to a battle not long ago.  
  
* * *  
  
It was a beautiful spring day in Osgiliath. Its gleaming white towers sparkled brightly in the morning sun. Faramir, Captain of the Guard, walked through the streets of the white city. Faramir's brother, Boromir, was away on business in Cair Andros.  
  
Suddenly, a soldier came running up to Faramir. "My lord Faramir," The solider said, "Orcs! Coming from the southern ramparts!"  
  
"Get everyone ready! We prepare for battle!" Faramir commanded. He drew his sword and ran to the southern ramparts.  
  
Watching Faramir run past them, the Gondorian soldiers saw him running and followed suit. They grabbed their spears and bows and followed Faramir.  
  
Faramir reached the southern ramparts with a few hundred men behind him. "ARCHERS!" Faramir commanded. "PREPARE TO FIRE!" The archers nocked arrows in their bows and aimed over the walls. "READY? FIRE!" The archers released their arrows.  
  
The arrows flew over the walls. Several screeches floated over the wall. "FIRE AT WILL!" Faramir commanded. The archers kept firing over the wall.  
  
Suddenly, flaming rocks flew over the wall. "CATAPULTS!" a soldier screamed. Several soldiers ducked out of the way of the rocks.  
  
The gates, all of a sudden, began to shudder. Faramir looked over at the gates. They shuddered again. "BATTERING RAMS!" he yelled. "BRACE THE GATES!"  
  
All of the men, besides the archers, ran to brace the gates. The battering rams hit the gate, and the men stumbled back. Then, they threw themselves back on the gates.  
  
The gates began to splinter. The battering rams' power became too great for the men to withstand. The gates broke, and the large splinters that flew off the gates killed many men.  
  
Orcs began to rush in, and the men prepared to do battle.  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 2 of the First Battle of Osgiliath! 


	2. Faramir's Saved!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Lord of the Rings.  
  
This is Chapter 2 of the First Battle of Osgiliath.  
  
The Orcs swarmed in through the gates, thirsty for blood and hungry for man- flesh. The men with spears jutted them out and hid behind their shields. Some Orcs hit the spears, but the rest of them hit the men's shields. The battle had begun.  
  
Faramir bellowed, "FOR GONDOR!" and ran into battle with his men. He instantly slew many Orcs.  
  
Suddenly, Trolls wielding huge scimitars burst through the splintered gates. They howled, and stepped on several of the Gondorian soldiers. More Orcs poured out behind them.  
  
"RETREAT! RETREAT!" Faramir yelled. The remaining men ran off from the invading Orcs. The Orcs squealed in delight and began to chase the men. A chase had begun.  
  
As Faramir was running away, he began to fall behind. All of his men ran past him without looking back. They were more concerned about their own lives than their captain's.  
  
Suddenly, a troll grabbed Faramir around his waist. Faramir struggled as hard as he could to free himself from the troll's grip. He whacked at the troll's wrist with his sword, but the troll would not let him go.  
  
A spear suddenly flew into the troll's stomach. It squealed, and fell to the ground. Faramir struggled out of the troll's hand and stood up. Who threw that spear? Faramir thought to himself.  
  
Three more trolls walked up behind Faramir. Faramir looked up at the three trolls. They brandished their scimitars and grinned evilly. Just as one of them was about to bring their scimitar down upon Faramir, a soldier with a spear and a round shield ran in front of Faramir. The soldier did not wear a helmet, but he did wear Gondorian armor.  
  
"I recognize that shield," Faramir said. "Boromir?"  
  
"Good to see you again, little brother!" Boromir said. "But we shall exchange greetings later."  
  
Boromir brandished his spear at the trolls. "Brother! Don't try and save me! I can save myself!"  
  
"No little brother. Go now!" "But, brother."  
  
"GO!"  
  
Faramir bowed quickly and began to run away. He looked back to see his brother stick his spear in one of the trolls. "Good luck brother," he said to himself. Then, he ran to the center of the city.  
  
Hope you guys liked chapter two! Stay tuned for chapter 3! 


End file.
